Pursuing Perfection
by Behest.R
Summary: AU-Sebastian has formed a contract with only one task to accomplish- but his job to teach his master's son, Ciel,to see the world in a new light slowly begins to show him a new view of the world he never knew a demon was capable of seeing before. SebXCiel
1. Chapter 1:The perfect Prospect

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the show..._why_ would I make a fan-fiction about it? -.-..lol.**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: *clears throat* Well this is another AU Fanfiction, quite similar in style to TO OWN YOU, also by me. This story is most likely going to be far from proper, hopefully my first 'M' fan fiction for reasons still unknown. XD. Just to clear a few things before you start reading:**

1. It takes place in our modern era...like say, maybe , today.

2. Sebastian _is_ a demon.

3. I'm not following the events of the season, just borrowing the characters really, hence it being an AU fan-fiction.

**Now with those few things settled...Lets get to reading mayne :D!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it ^ ^. Please read, enjoy and leave reviews :)!**

* * *

- X x X -

_Did you know…that blood looks quite beautiful on you?_

_Looks beautiful when it radiates against your porcelain-esque skin; nothing too overtly spilled, just the few drops they _know_ you allow at most. The way this inner beauty streams out to trail along your surface brings only one word to mind-_

_-Perfection._

_Feels beautiful…and then all senses collide._

_It is as twisted as it is fair, for from pain comes beauty; _he that beholds such beauty gains pain_…from beauty comes pain._

_And as we slowly come to realize that the world turns around in cycles uncontrollable by even I, myself, we find that nothing is anywhere close to the one word we both strive to achieve-_

**_-Perfection._**

- X x X -

* * *

**CHAPTER 1.**

I closed the door quietly, walking towards my smiling contractor who watched as I came to a stop in front of the table before him.

"You called for me, Sir Vincent?" I said lucidly, waiting patiently for his reason for seeking for my presence, also knowing quite well what his next comment was going to regard.

The man unlocked his fingers, resting a hand against the papers on his desk in an almost weary manner.

"It's perfectly fine to call me Vincent, Sebastian. In fact, I would genuinely prefer it." The older man stated, more as a suggestion than an order.

It seemed as though not every person regarded formal designative titles as such to be a form of expressing power, because to my master, it was more of a waste of breath than anything else-

-And it was exactly why I enjoyed saying it regardless, to see one of the humblest of men allow the slightest contortion on his face, breeding displeasure because of the almost constant repetitions. It was quite amusing to say the least. Especially when he made honest comebacks like, "_I don't expect such honors from you, I should be the one giving them_" or "_We are equals in this game Sebastian, feel absolutely free to drop the title_" or even the more blunt approach he sometimes used, "_This happens to be the twenty-first century, **Master** Sebastian Michaelis_", with a warm smile that was void of vicious intent.

"I apologize." I said, adding a convincing smile despite knowing he was aware that they had never dared reach my eyes. Without bothering to look into them, he gestured for me to sit on the chair facing him. I sat, more puzzled by the suddenly serious expression on his face than the action itself.

I sat patiently for his next words, but couldn't help but lose a hint of the formal demeanor as silence stretched further, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. As I slowly relaxed against the office chair to gaze into the man's eyes, his reason for calling me finally struck me.

Hard.

It was finally time for me to begin my part of this two-month fresh contract. After-all, I really had not done much since the beginning of the contract, except assist the human with what he definitely was already capable of, or guard him from the danger that never seemed to befall him. What exactly he expected of me, however, I couldn't yet put my finger on.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Sebastian." Vincent said almost contemplatively, glancing for a short time at the scenery behind him- beyond his office windows, before returning his focus back to me. I quietly followed his words, relaxing slightly to ensure him that I was indeed listening. Listening to understand that this was not a favor. It was definitely an order, and from the man's intense gaze that could_ almost_ match mine, I knew it what he was going to say next would be regarding the basis of our contract.

I could not help but vaguely wonder every now and then, why this man chose to form a contract with me. Riches? Definitely out of question, of course. He was able to gain these riches as quickly and effortlessly as his son was capable of wreaking havoc upon the name that Vincent fought to build up to this fateful point.

Ah.

His son.

For lack of inability to ascertain whether I found this new little information amusing or entirely irritating, I sighed, half-hoping that it didn't point out as rude to the speaker in front of me. Only half-hoping of course, because I was now quite assured that it would take a lot more to aggravate such a human as Vincent.

"I would like you to be my son's bodyguard." Vincent stated calmly but frankly, and though I had discovered that his order may have something to do with his son a mere minute ago, I couldn't help the slip of surprise on my features. I quickly composed myself, asking the first question that could come through to my head.

"I do not mean to sound rude, _Si_- Ah, Vincent...but didn't you specifically once inform me that your son does not accept anything you try to give to him?"

The man merely smiled despite the very humorless question, intertwining slender fingers once again, and resting his chin against them for support as his dark eyes gazed into mine.

"There is an almost perfect prospect of him accepting you."

This time I could not contain the light frown that lined against my lips. _Almost perfect prospect? _Even if his son decided to accept me without any given persuasion, which was very highly unlikely, how was I supposed to be a bodyguard to a rogue? And a very much skilled, modernized one, to say the least on the subject.

When my vision finally returned from my thoughts, I could clearly see that Vincent had noticed my frown, for his eyes were now pacing, ever so slightly, as though trying to study my next move. It surprised me to know that, unlike my previous masters, he wasn't doing so with caution...just plain curiosity. And I could tell very well that he expected me to ask him a question regarding his last statement.

"And why is that so, Vincent?"

Said man cut his gaze briefly away from mine to pick up his expensive pen, clicking it absent-mindfully- _almost childishly._

_"Because..._Because I know you will find a way around it," He said with a smile. "Am I right?". A last click of the pen.

"I, of course am obligated to follow your order." I quickly added. "I wouldn't mind any further understanding as to the relationship between this issue and our contract, though I happen to grasp the basis of the situation."

The human nodded in agreement. "The basis..._the basis it is._" He paused, waiting, as though something were supposed to come to me from that statement, and since I showed no sign of enlightenment despite my actual understanding, he continued.

"You happen to remember what my ultimate desire was when we formed this contract." I urged a quiet nod, and he smiled, commencing the unmistakable pen-clicking once again.

"Well, the _basis_ of the obstruction of that desire leans very much on my son, Ciel ...and my relationship with him. I can't afford to hope to gain the warm family which I once used to have ten years ago. My work...this life, in this office has cost me the most important things. But all I want for him is-"

"_Happiness_." I completed, smiling in understanding, and dark brown eyes brightened at the knowledge that what he was saying was passing across.

"And that is what brings us to this favor, and as I believe, your mission to gain my very soul is one task. The only thing unsettling the rapid conclusion of our contract is my unhappiness due to the guilt that Ciel can't see much things in this world in a positive manner because of me. I'll like you to teach him to see the whole picture in a new light...and if he hates me to that extent- give him a glimpse of the light without me ...if it comes to that..." Vincent stopped, his usual conduct swirling as his voice became heavy.

Despite my natural apathy to humans and the like, I couldn't help but feel the slightest brush of _what would have been_ pity for the man. _To be willing to sacrifice your very soul just to see the smile on another's face..._

_-how human-_

I leaned forward, waiting for a quiet minute to pass by, in order for the man to gain his composure, before patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"What's a bodyguard to do?" I said with a smile which he returned slowly.

"Maybe I should assign a better name to this role of yours, 'sensei'?" And I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

**Heh.**

_Well...this is...different? I don't know much about Vincent's characterization, and especially since I don't read the manga, I have no idea if it has been explored._

_ It'll all sum together..._

_**hopefully:)**_

** X.x Reviews are very much appreciated :D! x.X**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Marcel Smith

**AUTHOR's NOTE:Uhmm...enjoy? XD**

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

I stood in front of the door which the address my contractor had given me led me to, taking a second quick glance at the paper before placing it back in my pocket. I proceeded to ring the bell, containing my impulse to ring once again as thirty seconds passed without anyone venturing to open the door...then a minute..._plus two_. And then I heard an almost silent cock of a gun-most likely a classic revolver, and couldn't help but smile.

I was actually beginning to wonder why that sound hadn't come earlier.

Footsteps came towards the door now in a seemingly tentative manner, before it finally pushed open. I casually took in the form of the young man who was obviously in no mood for company.

"Who are you? And I suggest you pick your answer carefully." The teal-blue haired man asked in a commanding tone which did not seem to match his lean figure at first glance. I let the tempting upward tug of my lips appear, my self-suggestion to push his buttons getting the better of me.

"Does that happen to be a threat,_ sir_? I merely came to ask you if you knew of a 'Ciel Phantomhive' who lives around here..." I spoke innocently, vaguely wondering if he would buy into it. Well, that didn't seem to happen at all. Not even for a split second.

He scowled, craning his neck forward to take a closer look at me.

"It's not a threat ''_kind passerby' who couldn't find a fellow citizen outside to ask a question_'. And I know no one by that name here. I'm Marcel Smith." He said confidently, before standing back upright against the wall, arms folded in a gesture to make me leave.

I merely remained where I stood, waiting patiently for another frustrated comment.

"_Well? _Would you like me to call the police here to persuade you to leave?"

I sighed, mirroring his gesture. "Would you do that? Invite them over with a handgun in front of you." I retorted, enjoying every moment of this. This gorgeous young man was probably the most interesting individual I had ever had such exchanges with in a long time. His father was fun to converse with, of course. But a half composed, _anger-seething_ demeanor was definitely a bonus to this young intelligence.

"This gun is my property, _friend-of-mine_. A registered property which I have every right to use right now." The slender man replied smartly, with a victorious scoff. It seemed as though he was also enjoying this exchange by at least a splinter, so I just had to surprise him by a lot.

"And the other hundred-plus assorted ammunitions I calculate you have kept underground- _undetected_, are registered?"

And it was my turn to smirk in sheer victory as his blue eyes shot wide, a clearly shocked expression on his face. A mild ringtone interrupted the priceless silence and he studied me for a few seconds, before flipping the device open. I watched his face contort slightly once he held the phone to his ear, and understood immediately that it was either that the character on the other end of the phone was not much of an endearing person, or this man in front of me was not much for socializing..._or both_.

"Marcel Smith here, are you secure?" came the brash question. That, by the way, was most likely meant to be his _I'm-trying-oh-so-hard-to-be-polite_ voice, as I collected from our chat so far.

The whine that came from his phone was confirmation to my ideas as to the reason for the change in the young man's body expression.

"_Look!_ I've got a great new path for us to track in a hol-"

"Denied. Identify yourself, sir." He muttered in exasperation, his fingers now pressed against his temple.

I stood back, quietly watching as London's most mysterious thief bickered over the phone with someone that sounded _a whole lot familiar_. Another unpleasant whine and an over-exaggerated _I can't believe you!_ came from the line.

"It's me, Grell! Mr. Sutcliff. _Mr sexy quee_- "

"That's enough, Mr. Sutcliff. I do not recognize the number you're calling me with. This phone may be bugged-" The poor man said with a persuading effort, running slender fingers through his teal-blue hair.

"So...I should get off this phone and call you back on the other one?" The fool on the other end of the phone, who I finally recognized clearly, answered hesistantly.

"Affirmative."

"Okay! Byebye, Ci-"

"_Sing_ along, Merry Mr. Sutcliff..." He quickly caught on in a stifled, frustrated voice, in time before Grell completely spilled his name over a phone, which according to the stupid reaper's thinking capacity, was most likely a public phone.

How unbelievably stupid.

And here I thought that Grell was either dead-_finally_, or had grown a few more brain-cells over the past hundred years. Unfortunately for me and the young man now staring at me once again with full concentration-phone in pocket, both accounts were false.

I smiled, taking a deep breath and sagging my shoulders as I released the air out.

"So, what the _fuck_ do you want?" He demanded, clearly irritated.

"Your father sent me here." I stated flatly, earning a shocked expression from the man, who I could probably feel free to call Ciel by now, given the mere look on his face.

I was beginning to adore that expression with every bombshell I threw at him. Speaking of those...I was sure I was going to get attacked with just that if I stressed more than I was supposed to.

He slowly gathered his tracks, eyes now slit to a glare.

"What for?"

My eyes remained on him for a long minute in silence, and he shifted around the door in slight discomfort, though his eyes refused to break the quiet stare-down first.

_Wow._

How stubborn...

And his eyes were beautiful, I noticed.

I parted my lips to answer but stopped as his frown spread across his face. He glanced at both directions in a suspicious manner, before quickly ushering me towards his house- with a beckoning hand that held his gun- _not so inviting_. It seemed as though he noticed the confused expression on my face from the sudden turn of events since he looked towards me as I stepped on the doorstep.

"I can't let anymore of your ridiculous words get out into the air others breathe."

_x * X * x  
_

"..."

"So...he expects me to actually do as he wishes and accept this burden?"

I cringed lightly, shrugging in indifference. _Well, excuse a demon for being a burden to your race_.

He sighed, and I looked up to face him again. I watched from the opposite couch as he quietly contemplated his decision. For him to be thinking about it alone was a lot of progress, especially since the only methods I had used so far were not persuading in the least- sarcasm and good-old apathy did not count, right?

And seeing him thinking also reminded me that I had gotten myself into a very unusual...most likely _complicated_ contract in itself. For a human to transcend a bout of self-interest in a contract was just absurd.

_Beautifully absurd...and foolish_.

Because even if I ever happened to confide in this young man about the contract and his father's wishes, he would never see the reasons for this- _or come to appreciate them in the least_.

The ramifications of this very contract was unique, and strangely, very plausible. Simply broken down to easiest terms-

-_to sell your soul for the sake of another's happiness_.

Something humans called an altruistic virtue. A hero...or love.

Something that a demon like myself would round up as stupidity at its core.

He caught my attention once again as he whispered an almost silent "you..."

"Yes, that would be me." I answered, clearly amused, and in moderate anticipation for his answer. He frowned slightly, almost ready to take back his next words, but sighed again...blue eyes now trained on me.

"What's your name?" Ciel half-muttered, feigning disinterest.

I smiled. "Sebastian Michaelis. And you must be?"

He scowled. "If I am even having a conversation with you- _or trying to_, then you definitely know who I am."

I nodded in approval.

"I apologize."

He gaped at me in disbelief, before a mild grin quickly replaced the expression. He moved his fingers swiftly through his hair.

"You really are something, you know? Mr. Michaelis..."

I merely smiled in answer, saving the comeback I initially wanted to say.

"So...you're an all-purpose...assistant? bodyguard? _stalker?_" He said in mild amusement.

"Well, all-purpose seems to be the rounding term in the sentence so..."

It seemed like we were glossing over the whole grim situation. He smiled for the first time -_ever so lightly_- but eye catching in the same.

"You're saying you can do anything?"

"Virtually anything, I can."

He struck a gaze on me that was akin to the look one would give a client that appeared not to be spilling their ends of a transaction favorably.

"_Virtually?_ That would be a restriction...Sebastian?" I shook my head in approval of the name. It was definitely much better to hear than Mr. Michaelis.

"Indeed." I answered on both accounts.

"A restriction on what exactly?"

"I am not subjected to that knowledge as of yet. I will come to know as time passes...if you let time pass the way your father hopes, I guess."

He perked up the slightest bit at that, and it appeared that I had peaked his interest. Then blue eyes leveled into an expression just a bit short of a glare-

"My restrictions are definite." He paused, and when he saw I couldn't exactly make sense of his puzzling statement, he relaxed against the couch with a light smirk. And then I realized he was challenging me since I could not state my 'restrictions'. I smiled faintly. So I really was going to be stuck with a brat...

"You will not make use of my personal computer, which leaves the others of course, offer-able. You will not go lurking in this house to find the ammunitions- which I would like to know just where that information roused from later on..."

"And everything you or my father have planned for me regarding this 'feel-good party' ends once I'm out the door. So apart from that, you all can feel free to humor me." He completed with subtle yet pronounced vigor, before standing up with a lazy stretch and heading for the basement door..._leaving me to wonder just how the **hell** this all just happened._

* * *

**I know it's a long...long conversation. But it is very crucial to the rest of the story. Especially the second half of this chapter ^^.**

**Bear with meh :O~**

** X.x Reviews are very much appreciated :D! x.X**


	3. Chapter 3: Salt

**AUTHOR's NOTE:... I'm tired, and hungry. And this story is eliminating much of my brain cells XD. Thanks for the reviews so far :D!**

** "**_Though this story is very much a modern setting, I still absolutely adore the by-play by Sebastian and Ciel, and even without their sexy victorian clothing...I think it gives the plot a lil' flava."_

_**No? **_**Well then, just bear with me. ^^.**

LOL.

******^. Please read, enjoy and leave reviews :)**  


* * *

**CHAPTER 3.**

I rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, trying to find some salt._ Where does he put the salt?_.

I sighed, closing the second-to-last cabinet I had checked so far, before heading for my last bet. Though the last bet was supposed to be the owner of the house himself, I couldn't imagine _salt_ being the starting topic for a new, brain-wrecking conversation.

The basement door opened slowly for the first time in over seven hours, and I ignored the noise, carefully skimming through the last cabinet. My first thought as I heard the young man walk towards the kitchen was- _Does he ever eat?_. Because he seemed to be a little too fond of locking himself up in the basement...which most likely did not have enough room for cooking. _And_ the fact that he preferred to stock up on bags of sugar and numerous boxes of Earl-grey tea definitely made me wonder about him.

_'It does have quite an endearing scent to it though...' _I mused as I took a keen whiff of one of the tea boxes.

I smiled lightly, placing the fifth tea box I had found since my search back in its rightful place.

"What are you doing, Mr. Michaelis?"

I sighed heavily. He most likely knew what he was doing...calling my name that way instead. I stood, briefly glancing at the food on the cooker before turning my full attention to him.

"Cooking." I answered with a light smile, which heavily contrasted the evident frown on his face once I spoke.

"Really like stating the obvious, don't you, _Mr. Michaelis_? He asked with a scoff, an edge of mischief coating his last words. Scratch_ most likely_-He _definitely_ knew what he was doing.

"Of course."

He nodded somberly, blue eyes skipping around the kitchen, as though trying to make sense of what exactly was happening.

"Would you like another obvious comment, Mr. Phantomhive?"

His brows furrowed in agitation at the 'return of favor', but he didn't let any words slip from his lips.

"You need to eat." I said calmly. It seemed to surprise him in all...and it made me wonder what he had expected me to say in the first place.

"I'm alright."

I cast a knowing look at him, folding my arms and resting against the counter. "Let me rephrase the urgency. You need to eat. _Like...right now_. Isn't that the way you teens say it?" I smirked, adjusting my mittens while my gaze remained on him. There was the signature furrowing of the eye-brows, and a much tighter frown. Quite cute-

-too cute for the reputation he held outside these doors.

"You do realize that you're testing my patience...and the quality of your life with statements like that." He said, placing a hand nonchalantly in his coat pocket, to remind me of the little_ equipment_ he had earlier. He was much for the _do-as-I-say_ aspect of life, wasn't he?

I feigned an innocent, puzzled look.

"So that's not the way you teens say it?"

He looked at me in exasperation, then confusion over whether I was actually being truthful.

I smirked, turning back to face my cooking before he would say something else, planning to '_unknowingly_' ignore his next comment. This was just the best tactic to bond with him...from the look of things so far, the least he wanted to do was pass a bullet through my head. That was refreshing.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm twenty-one! _Twenty-one._" I heard him word out in frustration, which came after a few quiet curses. I turned back to him.

"Do you know where the salt is?" I asked, glancing at him over my shoulder. As a demon, it definitely was naturally pleasing to taunt or tease humans to the point of insanity- but this case here was just incomparably priceless.

I smiled without looking back towards him, knowing very well that frustration was still going to be very much evident on his book of expressions.

"I know you're twenty-one, Ciel." I said in a reassuring manner, tracing my fingers curiously over my lower lip. _Ciel_. It felt quite nice to mention. Befitting to the owner, in a sense.

He looked at me in surprise at the mention of his name, seemingly contemplating whether or not to remark on it. Ciel sighed, fixing a hand back in his large pocket.

"I can't deal with you, Sebastian."

I nodded in agreement.

"Don't you find the obvious intruiging?

His lips turned upwards faintly, and he moved away from his previous position. _You have no idea_. I heard him mutter to himself as he walked further towards the living room.

"The salt is in the fridge."

_x * X * x_

I stood behind the couch, watching as Ciel changed the television channels in front of him in boredom. My eyes traveled to the table he had his legs resting against- a porcelain cup, a pen, a sheet of paper...and an_ eye patch. _An eye patch, which was a part of his little 'Marcel Smith' getup. So far, I had found at least three, of different colors, lying about in his house. It made me wonder vaguely why he hadn't bothered wearing it, along with his _other accessories,_ before opening the door today. He was either very careless or...

Well, the latter couldn't be an option, so I brushed it off my mind.

Then my vision traced back to him, to find his other hand holding a food cup: Instant Noodles.

_That was what he decided to eat instead?_

"You still eat food in little cups? And yet you glare at me for calling you a teenager." I said lowly, but enough for him to still hear over the volume of the current program he seemed to be trying to get transfixed on. I was sure that he knew of my presence long before I got this close. But that knowledge didn't stop the light shiver I saw course over his body, and he raised his free hand to graze his neck.

Cerulean eyes turned shortly to ensure me of their scorn, and I merely smiled.

He held up his food cup, making a ninety-degree turn on the couch, so his legs were atop the armrests, and the sour expression slowly dissipated as he faced me clearly.

"This is all I have time for." He said, glancing at the object in his hand, and then back at me.

"So, in other words, 'Ciel is lazy?'"

He frowned without answering. It appeared that he was trying his hardest to get used to my not-so-polite remarks. But the light flush on his face despite the ever-growing frown was enough of an admission in itself.

I took one more careful glance at the cup in his hand, before stretching forward, in an attempt to grab his noodle cup from him. As I bent my upper half over the couch, I caught a faint whiff of his scent- a sweet hint of Earl-grey tea, and a haze of mint. The peculiar, but alluring mixture was definitely unavoidable to perceive...especially with the close proximity.

-And then I felt the slightest break of such intensity that I had _never_, in my existence, encountered around any human.

I froze in shock, unable to focus my thoughts on the most probable, logical thing to do in this situation; calmly observe...or _calmly withdraw_. Those options didn't seem to be anywhere in place for me at this moment, and instead I felt my eyes flare into a brighter glow with each ticking second.

I hadn't meant to pry-to take a squinted view on his soul.

_Or even tried to._

And yet..._and yet his essence burned with such pure, fierce intensity_.

No.

I forced my crimson eyes closed, regulating them to their less lustrous color, before flicking eyelids open again.

He couldn't be.

Those three words were something that I surely needed to remind myself more often from now on. I had never made such an obvious misjudgment before.

For the sake of my pride, I hoped it was not a mistake.

Instinctively however...I_ prayed _it was a mistake.

I raised my head up, before turning towards Ciel, expecting to find two, pearly-blue, confused eyes staring at me. But instead, there was just one- the other sheathed behind a dark brown eye patch. His right hand concealed most of the material in a manner that seemed to breed fear...and protection from something neither of us could ascertain at the instant. He looked just as shocked as I _felt, _and within the next few seconds I didn't hear a breath, I could tell he had been holding his breath longer than normal.

Contrasting eyes locked for what would have appeared a lifetime, and I couldn't help but for the first time, break the contact.

I affected a calm smile, taking the food into my possession.

"You can't survive by eating such things. Something healthy really would suit you eating habits." I said in a persuading tone, waiting hopefully for him to adhere to my suggestion.

His eye- which had long trailed away from my form-, remained on the couch for a little longer, before he more than reluctantly stood.

We walked to the dining room quietly, each seemingly to our respective thoughts.

This was only my first day here. The day of the first complete breach of my otherwise balanced composure.

_And now a certain demon was singing a denier's anthem_.

He couldn't be.

Because, behind that eye patch, there was nothing significant to hide.

There couldn't be...so _he couldn't be_.

Because, if he was, then I had just entered gamble for a one in a billion chance of either victory or disaster.

Because...

If he was, then the possible path of my crumble in imperfection had only just begun.

* * *

**What?**

What is he?

_OMFG XD!_ Now I got everyone's brain wired in confusion lol. Tell me what you think **_Mr. Marcel Smith,(a.k.a Ciel)_ **is :3.

There is so much I plan to do with this story *nods*. It's like a fucken mini-book.

**X.x Reviews are very much appreciated :D! x.X**


	4. Chapter 4: Contemplating Compatibility

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Hallo, I know it's been forever since I updated virtually anything in my account, so I apologize for the...like 10 month delay? XD. I am trying to pick up most of my stories from where I left off, but it's really hard. I can't even remember writing some of them lol. But I'll be trying my best to catch up. Thanks for sticking with my procrastinating butt so far :3!**

_I have so much I want to do with this story. I also had to cut this chapter in two because it's too facken long. _

******I hope you enjoy reading it ^ ^. Please read, enjoy and leave reviews :)!**

* * *

******CHAPTER 4.**

I completed the last bit of cleaning in the kitchen, while Ciel sat on the dining table eating quietly. He was doing his utmost best to regard my presence..._by keeping his whole concentration transfixed on his spoo_n - even after the plate in front of him was virtually empty.

I sighed, hanging the kitchen towel in place before heading towards him.

"Let me have the plate." I offered, sending a glint of a weary look towards the said plate, before returning my attention to him.

His face tightened in discomfort, and he withdrew quickly from my direction, sitting rigid against the chair instead.

"I'm fine." He muttered in contempt, raising his exposed eye to glare at me.

I could vividly see the aggression coated around that eye…as well as his growing panic. His fear that whatever had occurred less than half an hour ago could re-occur at any second.

Did this young man know what he was?

It appeared that the scarlet, crazed reaper was some sort of ally to him…and Grell _must have _sensed the unnerving distinction between Ciel and other humans over time. But even the loud mouthed fool knew when it was fit to keep a word to himself –on a few occasions.

And the entire ordeal made me ponder over whether Vincent Phantomhive knew more than he probably needed to. I wondered if he knew that his son was a _compatible human -_very much painful for me to admit. After all, he must have been somewhat familiar with the supernatural if he wanted to ever-so-calmly conform to an exchange with a demon…right?

Maybe Vincent did know, did not know, or maybe he knew there were a few things off, but did not wish to talk about it, for fear of losing his son.

Now there were too many unanswered questions warped around my thoughts which I couldn't get answers to, so I settled for a calm smile.

I took the dishes from the table, despite his look of protest, before walking back towards the kitchen to wash them. His intense gaze followed me, and I ignored it as much as possible, dropping the dishes in the sink.

He finally stood up, shuffling his chair back in place and walking out of the kitchen in silence.

_Silence_.

It seemed as if silence was going to be a common party in this house. A few words here, a few scoffs there. His mild footsteps dragged to a halt as I turned the tap off, and I walked out of the kitchen to see his form, but did not continue towards him. I waited instead for him to speak, like I assumed he would, or simply walk away.

"There's a guestroom upstairs…on your left."

And with those words, slender legs sheathed in tight, black jeans were once again taking quiet strides up the stairs. I uttered a mild, but hearable _'thanks'_ in reply, but he was already too far up to hear.

It was, of course the least likely excuse, but it was all I could muster.

**x * X * x**

I glanced at the time as I headed for the living room.

_Eleven-thirty_.

It had yet to be half a day since I met Ciel, and everything was already so wrapped in tension and numerous questions even _I _was unsure I was willing to ask.

Collapsing into the nearest couch, my attention quickly trailed from the television set in front of me, to two pictures hanging high on the wall.

_How did I miss them when I had sat here not-so-many hours ago?_

Oh, yes…I was too busy pondering over a way to complete the most surprising contract I've ever found myself in.

I smiled lightly as I observed the picture on the left. It was a picture of him, or rather, his other identity: Marcel Smith. It was Marcel Smith's high school graduation picture. Large _brown_ eyes, teal-blue mullet, and a convincing but evidently void smile. The other picture showed Marcel receiving his certificate during his University graduation.

University graduate already, hm?

I squinted my eyes to catch the year printed on the graduation picture.

He graduated from the university when he was about eighteen. A year after he left home without saying a word…a year before he finally began putting the reason behind his creation of another identity to use.

Marcel Smith was most likely a manifestation of what it was like to live in another person's world. A world which was much easier to understand. High school, then university, then anything above, that stressed the word _achievement_. From what I had observed, it was an outlet for him to live outside his own reality. I sighed heavily, taking a second glance at the picture.

_This was serious_.

It appeared that there was no use asking him if he was a compatible human, because it was apparent to me that I couldn't deny this fact.

And I couldn't deny that my early predicament that he was only being careless when he opened the door as himself –Ciel- was a crumbling theory. The chances were that he had already sensed that I was a demon, long before I even knocked on the door.

I glanced back at the pictures on the wall, my look one great mixture of excitement, anger and disbelief over the entire play of this contract so far. It felt like a trap, to put it bluntly.

It was supposed to be as simple as any other.

A compatible human was nature's most alarming work…the single median between earth, heaven and hell itself. Someone who could find a home in any of the three dimensions if he or she so wished.

And I had found him.

I ran my gloved fingers through my hair as I relaxed further into the couch.

He was a lone piece, subjected to be admired by demons, loathed by angels, and feared by humans.

The admiration these three entities felt towards the compatible human came in the same quantity, but was supressed or expressed in different manners, in accordance with their nature.

The demons, typically voiding human emotions, would be generally envious of this lack, but disgusted by the incapability of humans to control such 'tools'. Then comes a single, distinct form of human once in a while, with a pure, burning soul, and of course a better control of said 'tools'. I've heard different fantastical stories of demons finding _'that one human they could feel such absurd emotions through'_…but I, in exception, never looked forward to a day like this.

The angels, however, seem to have a quirk for loathing everything a demon seems to admire. In conclusion, if a demon happens to admire this unique human, the angels loathe him or her – even though they do secretly admire the said human. _How angelic_.

And humans, of course, fear. Fear what they do not know, what their knowledge cannot grasp…what their desires cannot grow to fruition. So those imagined but possible powers and people they envision are only realised in their imagination. And once it's extended to reality, their admiration transforms into absolute fear.

However Ciel, despite being one of the most admirable pieces in this game called life, was still a human. Of sorts. I glanced at the clock once again.

_Eleven-forty_.

These thoughts weren't leading me anywhere towards the progress that I wanted. The whole situation was indeed interesting, to say the least…but I needed to think solely in regards to fulfilling this contract.

To make Ciel, or 'Marcel Smith', if he so wished, happy.

What I needed to do as soon as possible was assure him that he wasn't what humans' referred to as a 'freak of nature'?

Hm.

But alas, that rather, he was the unique, prodigal son of nature who needed to find a place to call home. Hopefully not in hell though, for I would ensure that a sign saying 'NO BRATS ALLOWED' was posted boldly on the great gates.

I stood up quietly, looking up to the clock again.

_Eleven fifty-eight_.

I was going to tell him what…who he is. So he would know…so he wouldn't fear himself. What he should avoid, what he should embrace wholeheartedly...

_Twelve_. Midnight hm?

Well, it was high time I went shopping for some clothes.

**x * X * x**

I barely made it past unlocking the door, before quick steps sped downstairs and towards me. And my new favorite sound, –the cock of a gun- I certainly did not miss.

So much for shopping.

A pearly, blue eye stared down at me, as I held onto the door knob, before flicking the light switch beside him to see clearer.

"What do you think you're doing at this time of the night?" He said in a low, hoarse voice, brushing past me to close the slightly opened door. I smirked, turning to face his back, as he jammed the door close.

"Just thought I'll go shop for some clothes, I hadn't exactly bargained over the option of you letting me stay…especially with such few questions asked." I said, placing my hands in my pockets. Even with his back facing me, I could tell that the frown on his face was going to be evident for a long time.

"Who in their right mind thinks it's possible to go shopping for clothes by midnight? Are you insane?" Ciel stressed, turning around to face me. I smiled in answer to both questions.

"…_Fuck you_."

"I am aware that there are not many stores open by now, I was just going to go in, take the clothes I needed, and leave the money on the counter."

His beautiful cerulean eye widened in disbelief.

"What? You're going to steal?"

I shook my head in disapproval. This was a perfect scenario of the 'pot calling the kettle black'.

I'll be paying. Two different scenarios altogether."

"You can't steal and come back here. Do you-_ have you lost your mind?_"

It appeared that my concept of what could be regarded as stealing and what couldn't, was not exactly reaching him.

I sighed heavily. He definitely was furious now, wasn't he? And the protocol of the contract was to do the exact opposite of what I was doing now…

He leaned against the door in exasperation, crossing his arms and wearing the sternest look his beautiful face could afford.

"If you walk out this door right now, you're not coming back in. You can't afford to jeopardize my life and career over a bunch of clothes. What if you get followed here?"

I was planning to drop the entire fiasco just a few seconds ago, but-

"You seem to be underestimating me, _just by the slightest,_ Ciel." I smiled, taking a small step closer, to hold onto the door knob again.

His eye caught mine at the call of his name, and I could see a wave of discomfort overcome him.

"Don't come near me."

I dared another step, until we were right in front of each other, with merely two inches of space separating us.

"Why not? I need to get to the door after all." I smirked, looking above him; at the door, before facing his angry expression once again-

-And facing a gun neatly pressed against my forehead.

* * *

**I had to make Sebastian go through all that rant, sorry guys :)! Hopefully, it'll be easier to understand now.**

**X.x Reviews are very much appreciated :D! x.X**


	5. Chapter 5: Memento

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Hallo. I got around to typing this at home just a few hours before going back to the university to take a Spanish test :3! It's hardly checked for spelling and errors, but I tried my best XD. I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews so far. I understand that this story is very much complicated...taking too long, blah blah...hell, it's taken me four chapters to go through one day in Sebastian and Ciel's life lol. It kills me too:D. but I hope you guys can drag along with me and enjoy it. It gets better...hopefully :D!**

**********I hope you enjoy reading it ^ ^. Please read, enjoy and leave reviews :)!**

**********A word you may not have come across which is in this chapter...**

_Meplat- The tip of a bullet._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5.**

"You're fucking annoying." He said nonchalantly, his slender finger composed against the trigger. He had the calmest demeanour about him, his breath evenly spaced, his body lacking any traces of a shiver, despite holding a gun to another's head. But I definitely did not miss the fast heartbeats against his chest…or the tiny glaze of panic his exposed eye let escape.

I grinned, keeping up with the cold, lone eyed glare he was bathing me with.

_This could be bad._

I could withdraw, take a step back and unwind his buttons, or, I could answer at least one of the many questions for myself.

I stepped forward -clearly up for the second option- and rested my left palm on the door, just beside his head, closing the little space between our bodies.

"Is there a question you'll like to ask? A lingering thought to confirm?" I teased, pushing my head forward, and his gun-hand slipped to his side as I breathed a ghost of warm air over the side of his neck. His slender frame tensed further at the subtle invasion, and he raised his gun once again to the side of my head in a swift, anger driven motion.

And shot.

My eyes burned crimson for the slightest of seconds as the bullet passed through my skin, and I withdrew a few steps from him, to catch his gaze.

I couldn't help but smirk as his eye travelled from mine…to the side of my head, a transfixed look of panic and amazement gracing his features.

"I'm guessing that this answers one question for the both of us." I said calmly, raising my hand in an attempt to feel the depth of the wound, but stopping midway, to clasp my palm against it instead. I didn't feel up for making too much of a mess, especially when the smell of my blood was already burning into my senses with every lengthy drip.

His lips remained slightly agape now, and his eye was noticeably widened.

"What do you mean by that?" he muttered, glancing sideways before curiously looking back at my dripping palm.

"You shot because you knew it wouldn't kill me. _You can't afford to jeopardize your life and career by murdering someone in your house_."

He quickly put on his best glare. "I shot because_ I wanted to kill you_."

Quite stubborn even when caught red handed, wasn't he?

"You knew what I was even before I rang your doorbell. It could have been anybody…and yet you came out of your house, completely exposed. If there is anything I have gathered from today, _Ciel_, it's that you aren't the type to allow such carelessness."

A mild grin rose from his lips hesitantly, and he looked up to catch my gaze in a defiant manner.

"Really now…Mr. Michaelis?"

"Yes, _really_. Here are the results of your contemplation…as you probably thought; the bullets did not kill me. Yes, the wound will heal whenever I will it to. And yes, I am a demon, as you may have noticed." I stated.

He parted his lips to make another comeback, but stopped once he saw I would have none of it, and resorted to plainly staring back at me. The silence remained for a little over a few minutes, with nothing but our breaths speaking –one needed and one not. And the fact that we still remained at a close proximity did not help put him to any comfort.

Would you like another obvious comment, Ciel?" I asked, this time not in order to aggravate him, but to break the straining silence and gain his attention.

His face tightened at the familiar use of words, but quickly eased once he knew that my intentions were far from angering him, for once. His exposed eye lowered ever so slightly, giving me the impression that he was now open to hear my comment.

"Whatever you have hidden behind that eye patch is beautiful-"

He grimaced as the last word infiltrated the air, his hold on his gun tightening to mask the light tremble going through him.

_Beautiful_.

"Shut it…"

But I couldn't- couldn't let him say any more words until I was done with what I had to say. It had to be one step forward, no steps back.

"And my obligation is to let you know that, Ciel." I said, reaching for the thread holding his eye patch to his right eye. As expected, he quickly slapped my hand away, his breaths now in uncoordinated huffs.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" He whispered hoarsely between his breathing, raising his arm to cling to his chest, as if _I had used knives and not words_ to stab into his consciousness. It seemed as though he was battling with himself over the possible implications of hearing anything I had to say regarding this matter. I was not planning to go into details; it was too sudden for such discussions. I expected that to come with time, after all, I had much to learn about him. All I needed right now -_all we needed right now_- was the smallest token of his acceptance. Just about anything that showed it, in fact.

I watched in silence as his calm demeanor shattered, and for a split second wondered why I was telling him this again…

_Because I had to._

_Because if I didn't, the contract would never progress._

_Because, despite my ability to walk away from this one contract… I had made up my mind to fulfil Vincent's wish right when I walked through this door._

And of course, it was for the sake of my pride and the sheer curiosity I had towards understanding this human.

"Because I'm sure that you don't need to hear the obvious, that you're unique…different…complicated. I know that you want to be able to understand _you_, to lose that fear of yourself. And this will only happen if you continue with the subtle first step you took when you knew I was about to ring your doorbell." I concluded soothingly, hoping what I said had gotten at least halfway to him.

He stood stock-still, eyes staring at nothing in particular, and his gun clinging loosely to his hand. It now seemed like he was struggling to attain a calm expression.

I watched as it all came up to a painful smile, and couldn't help but offer a calm one –_filled with assurance over everything possible_- as the lone cerulean eye looked up to mine once again.

"I did not ask you for any favors…". It wasn't the usual, brash comment, but one that showed his honest stance in the matter.

"I know." I smiled lightly, edging a step forward as he placed his gun into his jean pocket.

"And the reaction that occurred earlier today while you were on the couch…it was just a functional alert to tell you of what I was and vice versa, I believe. It won't be happening again."

And with that, his expression calmed noticeably, and his eye darted towards the bullet halfway lodged into the side of my head. I must have slipped my palm away from my face at some point…

I witnessed the tiniest wave of guilt wash over his face for the first time.

"It's alright. It'll heal once that little foreigner is out of my head." I smiled.

A small smile reached his eye, but never met his lips, and at that moment I thought _'That was some great progress for one day'_, which was quite the candid thought. I couldn't remember feeling so relieved by such a small progress as _a smile_ in any of my previous contracts. But then again, 'this was a contract of great differences'; I had to tell myself over again.

He closed his eye, moving his upper body from the door to allow me access to the knot on the eye patch. I loosened the knot slowly, letting his eye patch drop into my palm.

I enclosed the material in my palm, and then stepped back to watch as he revealed the pair of blue eyes with such hesitation that it almost seemed like I had never seen them before. The pair of eyes that I saw was of course, no surprise. After all, even with the little knowledge I had regarding individuals like him, I knew that any change of color in his eye was only triggered by extreme emotions and conditions. But the action behind this unveiling was…_I couldn't supress the smile tugging at my lips._

"How's that?"

He flushed slightly, looking away from me.

_"Shut it."_

**x * X * x**

I walked into the bathroom with a face towel in hand, closing the door behind me. Ciel had retreated for his room after the whole fiasco died off, saying something along the lines of 'needing sleep for a long meeting tomorrow'. His use of the word 'meeting' was as ambiguous as ever possible, given the contrasting career paths he chose for the different variations of himself. A university graduate, a scholar, a prodigy in fact. Someone who had been recently hired as a visiting professor at such a young age should be branded as such. A prodigy.

And a very strategic robber.

I headed for the mirror above the sink, observing the bullet halfway lodged into the side of my head. Allowing the bullet to go further than halfway would have just been quite gruesome...more for him than I.

_Well, wasn't today a rather interesting day?_

From composed negotiations to undisputable restrictions…shopping-hope destructions to bullet intrusions. The entire incident that was today did make for a very lousy nursery rhyme.

Hanging the towel on the rail against the wall, I turned back to the mirror to face the 'little foreigner'.

I placed my thumb and index finger around the tail of the bullet, slowly pulling it out, so as not to cause further damage. It stung more than I had expected, and I winced when the meplat of the bullet finally came out, leaving a gaping hole on the side of my face.

I sighed heavily, dropping the bullet into the sink and looking at the wound one last time, before turning the tap on. Clasping my palms together, I collected some water, bending towards the sink to wash the pasty feeling of drying trails of blood from my face. I turned the tap off, reaching for my face towel to give a good tap to every wet area of my face.

Tap, tap, tap…

"And voilà!" I said with content as I turned my face to the right, observing through the mirror once again. No scars, traces of a wound, blemishes…

_Absolutely perfect_.

But it was nothing surprising, of course.

I picked the bullet from the sink -_as it dripped water for once_- in an effort to throw it in the waste. I stared wearily at the trash bin, and then at the intruder in my palms…and in an impulsive notion I couldn't bring myself to understand, I wrapped it in my towel to rid the bullet of its moisture.

It was a first for me. To actively, or inactively keep anything of physical form in remembrance of an event, place, person…or for any born reason at all. I walked away from the mirror without basking in one last look, clasping my hand around the small towel, and walking out of the bathroom.

This once, I was not going to ask myself a question. Just this once, 'for today…' I thought. I already thought I knew the answer anyway.

This contract was compelling, twisting, and ever so dangerous. I had managed to untie one knot today, but was still unaware of how many millions were lying in wait before my reward could come. I was even starting to vaguely doubt whether this contract could be completed. It was not in my nature to doubt, but I could assure myself-

_- that keeping a memento of this day was definitely nothing out of a demon's nature._

**x * X * x**

I walked through the hallway to head for the room Ciel gave me when I thought I heard him call my name. I stopped a few steps from the door of his room, waiting to see if I had heard right. Then his door creaked open slowly, and I got my confirmation.

I walked back towards the sound, stopping in front of his door to face him.

"Still awake, I see."

He gave a small nod, looking back into his room for a few seconds, before turning to face me. Or rather, to try and catch a glimpse of the side of my face.

I smiled at the curious look on his face, knowing that he was not going to ask for any favors. I turned my head to the right, to give him a satisfying view of the area where he had shot. His breath skipped its usual composure as he observed my face.

"Amazing…" He whispered almost to himself, through the darkness that surrounded us.

I quickly noticed that every light in his house had been turned off, including that in his room. There was no sign of light bleeding though the bottom of the door. He hadn't struck me as someone who slept without the lights on…or someone who could see so well in the dark.

"You can see vividly through the dark…" I said, more as a statement, than a question.

He nodded. "It's one of those things."

By 'one of those things', he most likely meant his capabilities. Being around him was only making me realize how little I knew about the characteristics that make a compatible human. I sighed inwardly. Maybe I was as lost as he was regarding this entire issue. The only difference between us was that I was not bringing myself to quite accept it yet.

"I see. It's actually a quite outstanding feature. Saves you some bills, I'm guessing."

He had a look of hesitation, and then a mild grin at my words.

His look suddenly became serious, and I turned to face his form squarely.

"You're a demon." He stated matter-of-factly, taking me aback by the sudden outburst.

"I thought you may have noticed by now." I smirked.

"I'm having none of that, Sebastian. This entire thing with my father…I'm beginning to understand what it is about. And the more I understand, the more disgusted I feel. Why would he do something so selfish, as to give up his soul in the name of 'reaching to me?"

My eyes widened noticeably at his comment, and I did my best to compose myself.

"It was not out of selfishness. It was something he recognized as his last resort."

Ciel hissed.

"His last resort? He knows where the hell I live!" He was torn from trying to understand the whole matter. Angry.

Of course, he was angry. It was his first day realising that his father had made a contract to give up his soul to _a demon_ in order for him to find his own path in life. It was obvious that he would be unwilling to walk into a path in which every step forward for him, was a step closer to his father's death.

"I believe that it was the fact that he knew he was unable to give you answers to the questions you have, that made it quite overwhelming for him. I need you to understand that he is doing this for you, in its entirety. Not for anybody else or himself. And as much as I am a demon, who despises such reckless actions, I have to respect the fact that it is one of the greatest sacrifices I have come across in regards to my contracts."

The defensive stance I took on the matter quite surprised me, but as I spoke to him, to allow him to understand, I realised that I was beginning to understand some of the underlying issues with him and his father.

His pearl-blue eyes settled considerably once I had voiced my stance on the matter.

"He wants me to accept this…" He breathed, a look of defeat circling his eyes.

"He wants you to accept you. Not Marcel Smith, not the most mysterious robber in London. That is exactly what he wants." I stated firmly, and I realised that he wasn't looking at me anymore, but the look of anger and defeat had long passed him.

We remained in silence for a few more seconds, before he took a step back into the comfort of his room.

"Goodnight." He said in a low, but raspy voice, closing the door before I could return the greeting.

I stared at the shut door, puzzled by the sudden change, until I caught the scent of tears permeating the surrounding. I couldn't ascertain whether they were tears of acceptance of his part in this contract, along with the pain that followed it. I stood there for some more minutes, doing nothing more than just that. Standing and waiting…waiting until the scent slowly dissipated from the air. And waited until his ragged breathing dissolved into soft intakes and out-takes, recognizably due to sleep.

Only then did I turn away from his door –my memento in hand- and head for my room to call it a day.

* * *

**X.x Reviews are very much appreciated :D! x.X**


End file.
